Alchemist versus Goddess
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (Short-Fic) Since his permanent banishment, the Human known as Flask Shell became a traveller, before drafted to help a war due to his experience with Alchemy and Bombs. The victory is near against King Sombra, but first he must deal with the same Pony that sentenced him to exile. (Warning: Unedited, Does not contain FMA things, but Shovel Knight references)
**DISC: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to none other than Hasbro. I do not own any of the Content, as it is typed just for fun and not for profit. Thank you, and enjoy the fic.
**

* * *

My name is Flask Shell. I know this may sound weird, but I am not a Pony. Not a Unicorn, a Pegasus, or an Alicorn. Not even a Dragon though it may sound Cool.

I'm actually a 16-years old Human, wearing dark-red leather jacket, tan pants and black undershirt. My Binoculars hanging by ropey cords hanging around my neck. I was hoping to find friendship but I was instead banished from Equestria as a Sentence just because I did some Good Deeds to show I am trustworthy. I used that nickname because I have no real name. And the reason is because of my experience with Alchemy, and Bombs. That indeed is what my Brown Backpack is full of Vials with different Chemistal or Alchemic things plus another that acts as a Gunpowder. It requires a Shake before a toss. It is something I like using the most time. I also have some equipped under my jacket's vial holder. Those are my side-arms if my Backpack is empty.

But even without them, I have average skill in close-combat.

And where am I is an Important Thing. There is a Castle, and I can see it through the forest entrance outside Equestria. I can see an Encampment, a Metal Capsule-shaped Cottage, with a Radar on the top beeping. I can see a High-Tech mechanical Griffon, who turned to me. He's an Ally, because Hyborgs are part of the Worlder Alliance, led by the Elders.

I slid to a stop and stood on my feet, before opening my mouth to speak.

"Do you know where my Squad went?" I asked, and the Griffon-borg pointed his light-brown metally claw to Southeat.

"Approximity 10 miles to the Cliffside river." She answered, "They have united with other squads." and I nodded for the answer.

"Thank you." Then I sprinted forward inside the forest. With the Special Visor enchanted, it waypoints to my Squad. I then start walking at fast rate, navigating through the trees while still on a waypoint to the squad of mine.

Just half an hour of my travelling, and I'm 3 miles away to meeting my Squad. Only I came so close when a light-blue blur zoomed around. It is confirmed Cyan, and it has rainbows, and it slammed its landing in front of me. That is Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow glared with a question. I opened my mouth to speak only to be cut again, "No. Celestia told you to never interfere! Turn back! NOW!"

But it is decided, we will defeat Sombra. He has a power that even Harmony will not effect. "I will not listen to those warnings." I stated, and that got her to zoomed at me.

"YES YOU WILL!" but instead I have my aqua-blue filled vial, sphere shaped on the bottom, and I tossed it. The shattering creates an exploding watter hurricane, blasting her to the air before crashing onto the ground.

"That oughta silence you." I smirked, before hearing Galloping sounds. I can determine, Applejacks coming to snap my head, just like with other Victims. But I ducked and tossed another Vile of the Same Color and Shaped. I see I am correct, as an Orange Pony with blonde mane and westerny hat came crashing. "Not this time, Applejack."

"RAINBOW DASH! APPLEJACK!"

A voice of another that is Royal. I jumped out of the way for a Winged Purple Alicorn to fly to them, before followed by other three mares. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Now all six are united.

"I told you girls," I stated, crossing my arms -"I will never stay away," - fierce wind blowing my long dark-red leather jacket - "Not now, not ever." - the Clouds darkened, with a sign meaning it is going to rain. The Six ponies gives a glare at me, but I did not flinched. I can see Rainbow struggling on her hooves.

"What will it take to get you to Listen?" She said, coughing out watter.

"Rainbow, Take it easy." Twilight shushed,

"Would you flank-holes like to know?" I raised my eyebrow, "I am never stopped by verbal words." It was then Twilight Sparkle snapped at me.

"That does it!" she shouted, her horn flaring mulberry magical aura. "We've tried to persuade you, to keep you away. Now we must-"

"Do what? The Hard Way?" I finished her question, "Let me remind you that the Rainbow Power does not work. You should know that those are never effective against someone who isn't evil."

"Well in that case,"- Dark magic swirls around the Girls, "we shall end your stupid life."

"Bring it on." I readied myself, before a godlike word of shout pauses the battle.

"STOP!" is the Word, gasping the girls. Up in the dark clouds is a glowing light. A White Alicorn with rainbow flowing mane. She lands in front of the six, only to open her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Me.

"Flask Shell?" she said, "I thought the outsides of Equestria would kill you?" before glaring at me, "How are you still alive."

"Because they accepted me." I begin explaining, "I have insist on doing good deeds whether you like it or not," and the next following words shocked them, "and they returned with Kindness." and I continued to the last sentence from my mouth, "The changelings drafted me into the military services for their Campaign against Sombra."

"Either way," her eyes closed - "That is not the important matter." - before opening her eyes to look at me - "Your presence here will sabotage our war. We don't need any help." - after saying that, she walks forward to me in a slow rate. "Turn back and cease at once. This is our problem and we will correct it ourselves."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," I denied, walking at slow rate, "I am here to face Sombra."

"No Flask Shell." Celestia grows little of his Glare, "This is our war and ours alone. It should not concern to any that isn't Equestria. Especially Worlder Alliance and any humans like you." And Celestia hasn't learned a single lesson. Since the War has broken out, Celestia is doing everything in her magical power to keep every non-Equestrians away from their involvements. But we insist. "You are only human after all, and we never trust any humans whether good or bad. You will doom all that is harmony if you tried to earn friendship of any Ponies." and I snorted, "Now turn back and let us Equestrians handle Sombra ourselves. Do not test us. We do not want to resort to extreme violence against you."

But now it is my turn, to use my words against her. "Even if you talk me away, or even teleport me away, I will not stop. I will also keep coming back over, and over, and over until this War of yours is over."- I uncrossed my arms, as I hear the gasps of the Ponies opposing me - "Sombra is responsible for the deaths of Changelings, Griffons, Dragons, and even other Innocent Beings trying to escape."

"Then it's their own fault." Celestia said,

"They are trying to survive, Goddess of the Sun." I glared at her words, "They all want to defend against Sombra's Minions, and you keep stripping their fighting rights, even going so far to killing." I unslip my Bomb Vial from my jacket pockets already plugged. "I made a promise to Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, that King Sombra will fall and never threaten another Innocent. And I will fulfill it for my Queen, the Worlder Alliance, and this planet." and my words stunned them all.

"He..." Twilight gasped, "He can't be serious." and other agrees.

Celestia sighed in defeat however, "So be it..." and she turned her head to the subjects of hers, "Twilight and Friends, I want you six to go ahead. I will catch up once the Human is dealt with swift justice." With a nod, Twilight extends her wings and galloped away, followed by her friends. The Princess of the Sun then turns to me with a dissapointing glare, "Very Well Flask Shell. If you cannot listen to reason, and stay away from our Wars, then you leave me no chocie but to punish you." Her eyes glow milky white. She takes flight with her extended flapping wings. I gripped my bombing flask, filled with molten orange lava.

" **For use of Forbidden Alchemy,"** which I am most proud of, **"Trespassing our Lands of Equestria,** " half-true, since I appeared out of nowhere, " **assaulting the innocent Everfree Animals,** " Dung Beetles, because they keep attacking the innocent, " **and Interfering too much with our Equestria Businesses,"** I am ready to face and defeat Celestia this time. I can hear her voice growing loud like a Royal Canterlot Voice that Luna also uses, **"I, PRINCESS CELESTIA, HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!** " and her first attack is a sunlight beam.

 **(BGM: Shovel Knight OST - The Defender (Black Knight Battle))**

I shook and unplugged before whipping a line around me. It blasts a molten rocky wall, blocking only most since it took little damage. But one mighty spell destroys the wall before firing the powerful arcane bomb that destroyed it. I jumped and tossed three vials, and she blinks to behind and dodging my explosive vial bombs.

I jumped before she fired an arcane missile, and I gripped and circle around the tree branch, launching myself into the air and started dodging each arcane missiles she fired. One arcane missile and I fired my rocky-covered hand-jar, which breaks and become flying Ice Pulseballs. Celestia flew through and got blasted by my pulse's proximity range. Her wings got frozen and she is sent flying to the ground. But she blasted a magical explosion of fire from herself, melting away the Ice. But just in time as I was on top of her via standing on the Branch, and dropped a light-blue liquid-filled vial. The same that creates an aquatic hurricane. I tossed it at the tree near her, a correct aim fires that Hurricane, blasting her far from here. I jumped from branch to branch to reach the grassy field, before she teleports and blasts another magical explosion of Fire. I was knocked back and slid to the ground. She is ticked off now from her face in my sight.

I got up and noticed something. I an feeling hotter. And there was my backpack full of alchemic bombs! Not good. The top side contains modified non-alchemic bombs. Without any thinking I took it off and tossed the backpack at Celestia before she fired her Arcane Missile, sizes increased by her rage. I turned around and jumped down to the slippy hill. I can hear the explosion and I created a distraction to get some range. I jumped from platform to platform of the rocky ridge walls, straight to the caves behind the waterfall. The backpack I had isn't overweight, but it contains some important vials. Welp, might as well due without it.

I am almost safe however when Princess Celestia saw me through the waterfall.

"Now to finish you off!" and she charged in at me. Through the waterfall, I ducked down to my closed legs, before extending with my fist locked into a rock, launching myself for a rising uppercut. My knuckle hits Celestia beneath her body, knocking her out of balance and she crashes into the ground. She stands up and fires another beam. I dodged and pulled out another flask, before tossing. She fired one but too late. It explodes a whiting flash and I covered my eyes with arms. She is blind and I took the initiative by leaping forward and launching combos of rapid punch, knocking her to the cavernous walls. She is down but almost unconscious.

"SISTER!" a voice of her Sister. Princess Luna the alicorn of the Moon. I turned and saw her flying at me with her horn pointed to impale me. But I bobbed myself out of the way into midair, and delivered a dropkick, launching her to the righter side of the Cavernous walls. Such Close-Combat training experiences has paid the bills after all.

"No! Lulu!" She gallops to her, only to find her already unconscious. Not dead yet. She gives a fiery glare at me, her mane explodes into a big fire. "I WILL TEAR YOU APART, YOU MISERABLE MONSTER!" She is about to fire a big laser, and I readied my two flasks perfect for this. Two Alchemic bombs for Anti-Magic purposes, and that time is now. I shake as much as I can, before I can feel it vibrate. It's about to detonate. Celestia fires her fiery beam and I tossed both. My vials explode into a magical photonic stationing sphere. The biggest beam couldn't go through, and I can see through as a Reflection, before clapping. It repulses the two Photonic Bombs straight at her, before caught and shock by the Electromagnetic Pulsive explosion. Her fiery mane is gone, and that means her magic is depleted to five percent. "My Magic!" and Luna is up.

 **(BGM Off)**

"Mine is lower as well, I'm afraid."

"Had enough?" I asked, and I got glares in return.

"Sister!" Celestia raised her voice of desperado, "Let's impale that monster together!" and both got on ther hooves.

Both are getting ready for a fierceful gallop, lowering their heads to point the horns straight. It is sharp enough to pierce through my fleshy body. My clothing isn't armored enough, so Instead I cuffed my hands to my lefty position. It's time to use a special technique taught my Ryuma-Sensei, the Martial Arts master from Neighpon. I feel the motion of energy. My mind goes free. Arms vibrating from chi and white plasmas, creating a ball of energy. In slow motion I can see them charging for a deathblow. I launched my cuffed palms in range - "Kessho," and fired a big bomb of "HA-DO-KEN!" The powerful blast knocked both powerless Alicorns back to the wall. They seems to be out of stamina as well due to their final attack. That means I win.

 **(Cue Shovel Knight: Plague of Shadows Boss Victory)**

"Impossible." Celestia muttered, staring a glare at me, unable to get on her hooves. Burnt Dirt spots are around her, not fully. Luna shares the same wounds. "We are the Alicorns. We are not suppose to lose."

"Celestia and Luna." I said, not calling her princesses for what they did to me. "There are Reasons for why you both lost. Couple of Simple Reasons, and it is this."

"Simple Reasons?" Celestia said, "And what is that?"

"One is your Overconfidence with the Magic of Ponies." I extended one finger as number one, using it also for pointing at them, "Just because you two are powerful goddesses doesn't mean I won't lose that easily. We also have on thing you Equestrias have, and that's Friendship."

"And..." Luna stared at me, "What is the other?"

"Underestimating the power of human perks." I answered, "I am able to adapt through different situations using every resources I have in my inventory and in my mind." and I turned around to turn my backs at the two Princesses who rejected me and banished me. "Maybe you should think about the Consequences for your selfishness."

"Princess?" inside the Cave is a Pegasus Guard, "OH NO! PRINCESS IS DOWN!" and its voice is young. He is followed by three more.

"Take them both out my presences." I told them, "They have lost against me." and they galloped to the Princesses and carried them out of the waterfall cave. Now to get to the cliffside river, only to see a Changeling flying coming here.

"There you are." She said, "We need to begin now." but she sees something missing. "Where's your Backpack?"

"She caught it on fire." I sighed, "Do we have any more?"

"At the bootcamp. It's just one Backpack." She turned around and gestured her hooves, "Follow me and quickly, we're almost ready." I nodded and fast-walked to the exit of the cavern, pulling out my flask that will turn water into ice. I jumped, shook it and toss. A Pool from the waterfall is now full block of ice, before setting foot and walking to the edge Waterfall still comes, but getting wet doesn't bother me.

After reaching the grassy floor, I let her lead me to the Spot. The time has come to defeat King Sombra and bring Freedom.


End file.
